The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasifiers and, more particularly, to protecting gasifier surfaces from corrosion.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas, which may be treated prior to use as a fuel. The hot gases created in the gasifier may contain corrosive components. During typical operating conditions of the gasifier, the corrosive components may corrode surfaces of the gasifier in contact with the hot gases. Corroded portions of the gasifier may be repaired or replaced. The surfaces of the gasifier in contact with the hot gases may be made from corrosion resistant alloys to reduce corrosion. However, these alloys may be expensive and/or difficult to clad onto a less corrosion resistant shell.